CENA ESPARTANA
by LEGNAEL
Summary: ¿Quién decía que no tenías que prepararte para conocer a tus suegros?, es más considerarlos tus enemigos. Kuroko, preparándose para conocer a los padres de Kagami. Advertencias: Yaoi, paring: KagamixKuroko


Fanfic relacionado con **COOKING**

 **Título: CENA SPARTANA**

 **Disclaimer:** KNB no es mío, si lo fuera que no haría con los derechos de autor, en cambio solo me conformo con escribir con sus personajes las tramas que se le vienen a mi cabeza (y quien me culparía cada imagen que hay me incita a pensar en yaoi).

 **Paring:** Kagami x Kuroko.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, los personajes ya están en la universidad.

* * *

La sombra se quedó sin palabras, había escuchado su luz.

— Disculpa Kagami-kun, ¿me puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir?

— Sí —sonrió el pelirrojo—, mis padres vienen a cenar la próxima semana, al parecer van a tener unos días de vacaciones, y les dije que tenían que venir a conocerte —sonrió Kagami mientras un ligero carmín se pintaba en sus mejillas.

— ¿Cenar?… ¿Aquí? —preguntó Tetsuya como si no acabara de procesar la información recibida.

— No me digas —una sonrisa surcó los labios de Taiga—. ¿Estas nervioso?

— No —aseguro con su típico rostro serio aunque internamente estaba nervioso.

— Vamos Kuroko, no puede ser tan malo —asintió Kagami.

— Recuerda que cuando conociste a mis padres, a mi papa le tiraste el agua en la cabeza cuando te ofreciste a llenar su vaso.

— ¡KUROKO! —gruño Kagami mientras su mejillas se coloreaban de rojo al recordar ese evento tan bochornoso.

— Yo solo digo la verdad, supongo que tendré que prepararme. Entonces, me serviría conocer al enemigo —asintió Kuroko.

— Oe, Kuroko, son mis padres no el enemigo —gritó Kagami aunque Kuroko lo ignoro.

— Por cierto, ¿cuándo que día vienen a cenar? —preguntó la sombra.

— El viernes.

Kuroko analizaba todas las opciones para enfrentarse a los padres de Kagami, primero que nada tenía un par de favores que cobrar. No le gustaba mucha la idea pero tenía que comenzar a llamar a los miembros de Kiseki no sedai. Empezó a mandar mensajes desde su celular, el primero en responder fue Kise-kun, casi de inmediato respondieron los demás. Y claro que no se olvidaba en especial de Takao-kun y Midorima-kun.

* * *

 **Día 1, lunes en la tarde.**

Kuroko había quedado en reunirse con Kise, en el centro comercial.

— ¡Kuroko-cchi! —exclamó entusiasmado el rubio al ver a la sombra—. Es raro que quieras un favor de mí —aseguró Kise.

— Kise-kun, deja de abrazarme tan fuerte —pidió el de cabellos celestes.

— ¿Y bien? —inquirió emocionado el rubio.

— Quiero que me ayudes a escoger ropa —dijo el de cabellos celestes.

— Eh… Eso es raro.

— Vienen los padres de Kagami-kun a cenar —aseguró la sombra.

— Oh, entonces tengo un par de sugerencias —dijo el rubio.

La idea había sido terrible, prácticamente el rubio lo arrastró a cuanto aparador de ropas se le ponía enfrente, aunque el atuendo elegido lo valía.

* * *

 **Día 2, martes en la mañana.**

"Conoce a tu enemigo y vencerás"

En la cafetería de la universidad, se encontraban bebiendo un café Aomine y Momoi. Habían quedado en ese lugar para ver a Tetsuya, de pronto Aomine vio a Tetsu acercarse a su mesa.

— Tetsu-kun —saludo entusiasta la mujer de cabellos rosas.

— Oe, Tetsu. Por lo menos llega temprano —gruño Aomine por lo bajo.

— Perdón, se extendió el profesor en su clase—explicó Tetsuya.

Kuroko se sentó en la silla, quedando a un lado de Momoi.

— Fue algo difícil —aseguró Momoi.

— Y no se te olvide que es un delito revelar información de la base de datos de la policía. Solo espero que no estés planeando un delito, Tetsu —añadió Aomine.

— Este es mi análisis sobre a los padres de Kagami-kun —hablo seria la mujer.

—Tetsu —hablo Aomine de forma seria—. En serio —Aomine alzó una ceja mientras miraba a Tetsuya expectante—, ¿es necesario todo este circo?, solo es una cena. No puede ser tan difícil.

— Día-chan, no comprendes lo importante de la situación —le espetó seria la mujer—. Pero que se puede esperar de tí.

Habían hablado acerca de los padres de Kagami-kun, ya que al parecer su luz nunca revela demasiada información de sus progenitores.

* * *

 **Día 3, miércoles en la tarde.**

Tenía algunas ideas para la cena con los padres de Kagami-kun, estaba algo nervioso, para comenzar a él siendo, no le gustaba cocinar, es más la mayoría de las veces cocinaba Kagami para una legión. Un postre, le había rondado la idea, lo mejor sería acudir con Murasakibara-kun, claro que ya le había pedido al titán de Kiseki no sedai su opinión profesional. Estaba a punto de llegar al punto de encuentro cuando vio a Himuro-san acercarse hacia donde estaba el.

— Buenas tardes Himuro-kun —saludo cortés la sombra.

— Kuroko-kun —saludó el contrario—. Atsushi me pidió que te viniera a buscar al parecer se complicó la búsqueda de algunos ingredientes —comentó Tatsuya.

— Gracias —respondió el de cabellos celestes.

— Oh, vamos no hace falta ser tan formales, es como si fuéramos cuñados —aseguro Himuro—. Pero no son tan complicados los padres de Taiga, es más se podría decir que Taiga es idéntico en carácter a su madre, y el físico lo heredó de su padre.

— Pero.

— Oh, vamos Kuroko-kun, no tienes que estar tan serio. Son personas muy amables —le aseguro Himuro—. Vamos, supongo que tendremos que ir al apartamento, Atsushi dijo que no demorara mucho.

* * *

 **Departamento de Murasakibara Atsushi & Himuro Tatsuya.**

El lugar lucía ordenado. De pronto se escuchó la puerta abrirse por ella entró Murasakibara cargando un par de bolsas.

— Lo siento, Muro-chin, Kuro-chin —se disculpó el de cabellera morada—. No encontraba algunos ingredientes y se me hizo bastante tarde —habló Atsushi.

— No pasa nada, Murasakibara-kun —contestó Kuroko—. De hecho aprecio mucho tu ayuda.

— Veras Kuro-chin, con este pastel nadie pondrá objeciones, y si no, solo puedo aplastar a los padres de Kaga-chin —hablo serio Atsushi.

— Oigan, deben calmarse solo es un pastel, no la guerra —intervino Tatsuya.

Los dos antiguos miembros de la secundaria de Teiko pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a preparar el pastel, era lo bueno de Murasakibara había encontrado un punto perfecto entre su afición "los dulces" y "la carrera". Al principio algunos tuvieron sus dudas, pero Atsushi demostró con creces que está hablando muy en serio con lo de estudiar gastronomía, y más específicamente repostería y confitería.

* * *

 **Día 4, jueves al mediodía.**

Kuroko miraba con asombro cómo el apartamento había quedado impecable, de pronto escuchó su celular, decidió ir a ver de quien se trataba, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Akashi-kun, de inmediato tomó la llamada.

— Akashi-kun, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó la sombra.

— No es nada serio, Kuroko. Solo una plática entre amigos —aseguró el pelirrojo.

— ¿y bien? —inquirió Tetsuya.

—Solo un consejo —advirtió Akashi.

— ¿Cuál?

— Aparta los objetos afilados —le indico el pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿porque?

— No es necesario que lo sepas, Tetsuya. Eso es todo —afirmó Akashi mientras colgaba.

Tetsuya guardó su teléfono, y optó por ignorar lo que le dijo el pelirrojo, más o menos tenía una ligera idea acerca del comentario de Akashi.

* * *

 **Día 5, viernes, departamento de Kuroko, una de la tarde.**

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Kuroko Tetsuya, era que nunca dejaba los favores pendientes, es más le gustaba cobrarlos de vez en cuando. No era muy exigente, incluso alguna veces consideraba a una simple batido de vainilla como pago suficiente. Una minúscula sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, de hecho — **debe ser el karma** —pensó Tetsuya.

Recordó la cena con los padres de Midorima, ciertamente él nunca se imaginó, es más ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera tenido que ser partícipe de esa cena. Pero bueno. De algo tenía que servir. Miro a Midorima mientras estaba en la cocina con la batidora en mano.

— Oe, Kuroko —hablo el de lentes—. ¿esta lista la mezcla? —pregunto.

— Le falta un poco —afirmó el chico fantasma.

— Kuroko-kun —hablo animado Kuzanari—. Termine de arreglar la mesa —aseguro el chico del ojo de halcón.

— Gracias Takao-kun —contestó el de cabellera celeste.

— Por cierto trajimos esto —hablo Midorima mientras le daba a Kuroko una cubeta.

— ¿Una cubeta? —inquirí el ex-jugador de Seirin.

— Si, es el lucky item para acuario.

Kuroko tomó la cubeta por pura cortesía, y solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

Un par de horas después. Midorima Ayudado por Takao estaban limpiando la cocina.

— Dime, ¿porque hacemos todo esto? —pregunto Midorima.

— Oh, vamos Shin-chan. Recuerda que Kuroko-kun no ayudo en la cena con tus padres.

— Bakao, si no me equivoco al que ayudó fue a ti —aseguro Midorima.

— Pero incluso se quedó a la cena, ese ya fue un extra —aseguró el peli negro.

* * *

 **Hora del juicio final (o mejor bien dicho hora de conocer a los señores padres de Kagami).**

Kuroko estaba no exactamente nervioso, se sentía preparado había cocinado para toda una legión espartana con ayuda de Midorima-kun y Takao-kun. Se había preparado para recibir a los padres del pelirrojo, Nigou estaba durmiendo en su cama. Hacia una media hora que Midorima y Takao se habían ido alejando que "Kuroko Tetsuya era un explotador".

Sonó el timbre anunciando la hora, se levantó arreglado con un pantalón de vestir de color negro, una playera de color celeste a juego con sus ojos, una corbata negra y no quería ser pretencioso ni nada por el estilo, pero lo que solo llevaba el chaleco puesto.

Abrió la puerta, por ella entró un hombre pelirrojo, definitivamente tenía la misma complexión de Kagami-kun y a su lado una mujer pelirroja de ojos cafés.

— Buenas tardes —saludo Kuroko—. Pasen —pidió.

— Buenas noches —respondió el saludo el hombre.

— Oh, eres un encanto —aseguró la mujer—. No entiendo por qué Taiga se tardó tanto en presentarnos.

— Mamá —hablo Kagami.

— Hijo, no es nuestra culpa.

— Lo mismo dijo —aseguró el de cabellos celestes.

— No empiezan a conspirar —gruño Kagami—. Él es Kuroko Tetsuya, mi novio —presento Kagami mientras se posiciona a un lado de su sombra—; y ellos son mis padres, Kagami Ryuuko y mi mamá, Kagami Kaoru.

— Mucho gusto en conocerlos —hablo Kuroko mientras se acercaba.

— Si, a veces me pregunto por qué Taiga es tan tímido, no es como si te fuéramos a robar —bromo Kaoru.

— Mamá —se quejaba Kagami.

— Vamos Taiga, a lo mucho podríamos sugerir una boda —habló el mayor.

— Por qué no pasamos al comedor —pidió el menor.

Los cena era amena, por lo general los comentarios de los padres de Kagami y de Kuroko solo eran para hacer replicar al menor.

— Una vez Taiga, se.

— Mamá no es necesario —afirmó Kagami.

— Oh, vamos Kagami-kun. Es muy interesante conocer detalles de tu infancia —aseguro Tetsuya.

Esto era el motivo por el que no quería que Kuroko y sus padres se conocieran tan pronto, definitivamente esos tres se aliaron en su contra.

FIN.


End file.
